This is for Keeps
by nairiefairie
Summary: If I could have my heart beat, I would have it beat for you.Edwards twisted view in the beginning R
1. Chapter 1

This is for Keeps

Disclaimer: I don't own it. The character belong to Stephanie and she can keep them. The song is The spill canvas- This is for keeps, they own it not me.

****

Prologue

_The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined _

The club was dark, the heat of bodies filled the room. The vibration of drums flowed through me. With the scent of blood was on my lips I was yearning to be touched. To feel skin break beneath my teeth.

And there you were. The prefect creature to fill me. The words of your flirt, the flutter of your lashes drew me in. You had my attentions right from the beginning. The night was ours to dance away.

With the motion of your hips, the kiss of your lips, you were gone. Mine forever.

We moved together in a fluid movement. As I pull you to the door, you can't resited. On the streets you dance, still. The want is emitted in your eyes. The call of your lust only fuels my hunger. I want you, as much as you, want me.

I tug you close, the feel of my frozen flesh cause you to pause. The warmth in your smile dies just like the heat of your gaze. The corner of my lips curl up as you pull from my grasp. The panic in you is electric. Your search for protection brings a laugh to my lips. The streets are dark, and we are alone.

One could speak of the darkness of the night sky you see in me. The depth of pitch, the lack of light, the fear it instils. The fear that spreads through your body, the nervous energy, blood pumping, heart racing fear of death. It's the sweat on your finger tips, the hair raised on your arms, the look in your eye.

I can see your reactions and they are delicious. The creeping, sinking feeling settles on your face, as you hear the cracking of undergrowth behind you. The speed of your turn makes me wish, my heart could still beat. I could get captured the swirl of your hair. The sweetness paling cheeks. The fleeting scream pulled from your lips before you fall. The taste of your warm pulsating blood. If I could have my heart beat, I would have it beat for you.

You were truly a creature of beauty.

I run my fingers through your golden bloody locks, a gentle smile crease my lips as you let out a call, the final plea for life. A life that was over the second I laid eyes on you. Your resistances is obliterated beneath my touch. A fire burns with in me as my lips meet you neck. I place gentle teasing kisses across your flesh that make you shuddered. I run my teeth across the softness of your skin. My want, my lust, makes you shiver beneath my weight.

"Edward, quit playing with your food."

I glared across at my comrade, taking a deep bite. My teeth sink through your sink bring a scream from your very core. It doesn't last long as I drink in your beauty, your heart and soul.

____________________________________________________________________________________

An. I can not believe I am writing this, if I didn't like the song none of this would be happening. I don't even like twilight but it turns out this song really works for this book embarrassingly lame love story. Go figure.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't think my writing style is much like the books now, do you? I didn't think so. I won't pretend the song is mine either. It is the spill canvas's.

__ _ _______________________________________________

_As I'm running to you, You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do _

The scenes, the times, may change but my heart does not. The constant burning, the aching of my desire remains unfulfilled. For my sire, my father of this way of being, I deny myself of my want. I feel it with my every fibre. I romanticize about the feel of skin beneath my lips, the warmth of the crimson touching my tongue. The squirm of a body pinned down by mine. I miss the screaming cries the most, the begging, the fear.

But for Carlisle I will refrain. My oath, my word, I will hold.

We move together, our coven, to a place where society is at it's honest. The place where prejudices fly, where hurt and want breath life. The lesson is not of numbers but reaction, of the cause of humanity. The emotion swell in their lungs, the words distorted of their meaning. The spiteful bark which is worse then the bite. The malice of jealous notions. The words spoken of love, are confused with lust. The pride that holds back the fear, the pride that can be broken with a simple push. A small fall is all it takes to crumble the emotion back. In this place of learning the main lesson is fear.

The confusion of meaningless minds are hung up on a new being. Another body to add to the count of untouchable object. My eyes seek out this foreign spirit. Her skin is iridescent. Matchable to my own. My eye linger on the beat of her heart. The pulse of her blood. Not a word sips through her mind. Fascination and curiously filter through as I trail her movements. This new girl has no thoughts, no patterns. She is unfamiliar and I am drawn. Like a puzzle in a box, I feel the need to unwrap her and solve the mystery within, but still not a word crosses her brain.

The ringing sounds our sentence. we fall into place, in symmetry we sit. She is by my side and I can't keep back. She is toxically appealing, and the wanted his enough to burn all the way through. Her scent is like a drug, it fuels my lust. I look at the pale beauty, desperately longing to take what should be mine. My hands clenching the wooden desk are the only thing that stops me from taking her by the throat. My body yearns to touch her, to take my lips her neck and let them sink deep inside her. The depth of my lust she can see in my eyes. She turns from me, edging away. I search her mind hoping to feel the fear in her but still nothing. I can sense her tension in the way she holds herself, so why does her mind not beat like her heart?

The mystery is to much for me. With the sound of our release I flee like I wish she would do for me. I can see her running down the street, pale and afraid. I can see how the length of her stride could never match mind but it's all in my head. I stay hidden, hunting my prey.

She walks with no grace, stumbling over her own insecurity. Her face pale and strong. There is a resilience in her I had not noticed in the lab. A determination, in her awkward stance. I follow her home.

The man of law and order is her father. They fight to stay peaceful, fight to keep any sort of contact. The silence is overwhelming, the tick of a clock louder then their conversation. Their bond stands on shaky ground, the relationship barely there. The warmth floods my features, she would not be missed.

The hours past and I stay clear. For Carlisle, I remind myself, for him.

Alone, I think of her. My mind moving like a ticking clock, each tick bring me to her. I know I can't stay away, I must go to her. Run to her, for better or worse.

The air is cool and the moon is high. The night chill the kind you could feel right down to the bone. My un-beating heart lays beneath my chest as I return. I seek her out, watch her sleep. So innocent, so deliciously addictive.

Tomorrow I would make my move.

Tomorrow I would see what kind of monster I truly was.

You sit here, completely unaware of what I'm about to do to you. I stalk around you, slowly circling you. Your unflinching eyes and questioning lips, stump me. I want you to fear me. I need to feel the rush of emotion, the burst of dread before I take you. Your calm seems unnatural, unhuman. I am struck by you, caught in a web of curious lust. I speak to you testing the boundaries of my resistance. You are intriguing, I wonder it will last when I through you to the floor. How will I see you when I here you beg for me, scream my name. I can feel your death on my lips.

Only as fingers land hard on my shoulders, do I realise I had crossed the line. Jasper can feel it to, his unwavering emotions tugs me back. If Alice hadn't foretold it, the girl would have been dead. I wonder, if she knows how luck she is, for today at least.

AN. A second page. How odd. Opinions would be grand. Critics welcome. Feel free. Just drop me a line.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It's not mine. You know the drill, no suing the penny-less.

_The air is thick with tension much like when we are togetherMy fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I foreverAs I round your cornerI am nervous that you won't be my lover_

_I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my coverYou answer the door with your innocent face_

_Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?_

Conversing with you is a new kind of challenge. The thrill of your life hanging in the balance sends me on a high. The consequences of a sudden movement cause friction between us. I wonder if you know what kind of monster you are playing with. Do you know I am picturing your still beating heart in my hand?

Your scent is toxic. The more I try to stay away, the more I want to be with you. I want to feel you squirm, I want to hear you scream.

"Edward." Alice touches my shoulder. The only sign I need to see the fate about to befall the new object of my desires. I wanted it. To see the blood soak into the ice. I wanted to watch it splinter out leaving a crimson trail.

A rash moment. A stupid mistake. You lay beneath me, your heart still beating. Pounding, blood rushing, the fear of death still on your breath. Unconsciously I lean closer to you, I want you, I need you. The noise around us is deafening, they fear for you, they wonder if you lived. It would be so simple, you so close I can taste you. It takes all of my strength to pull away from you. To walk away from what I desire the most. My throat is burning, the need to drink is over whelming now. I flee to the woods, take a furry mouthful hoping to calm my raging thirst.

The tension is in the air. I can feel the anger radiating off you. As you eyes meet mine, I know you fear me now. I deny my heroics. It wasn't you I was saving. It was me.

The distance that stands between us only reminds me of my need for you. I, for the first time in decades feel fear brooding beneath my chest. The fear that I want more then blood from you. I follow you, I watch you and want you more. It doesn't help that I can sense you want me too. We grow closer, and I want you with me forever. Trying to stay close to you burns me and not having you by my side, hurts so much more. I risk everything to be with you. My family. My secret. Your life. Your not just another obsession to me and it worries me. I can not see your mind, I can't know what your thinking. But I want too. I want to know everything about you, I want to breathe you in and suck the life out of you. You're my burning passion of existence. Without you, I would be no more. And that's when I realised it was too late, you were my mistake. And all this time, you knew.

Together we tangle, in the mist of passion and danger. Our life's have joined in a whirlwind of troubling emotion but with you none of that matters. We will be together forever. You are mine and I am yours for eternity.

An. Hmm….well I believe that's the end.


End file.
